Barbecue skewers receive food to be placed on or over a grill, fire, other heat source for cooking. A problem with prior skewers is that they must be placed directly on a grill, resulting in charred food or food that sticks to the grate of the grill. This results in a grill or grate that is very difficult to clean. Because of the difficulty in cleaning, many grills are re-used without cleaning, thus creating a risk of contaminating food during later cooking events, especially when the food comes in contact with the grill. In an attempt to avoid these problems, a person could hold the skewer over the flame or other heat source while cooking, but that creates a risk of injury from burning to the person.
The present invention is directed to an improved device for holding a skewer and preventing the skewered food from sticking to the grate of a grill while cooking. It also helps the user avoid the risk of injury that may result from manual holding of the skewer over the heat or flame.